When an electronic message (e.g., an email, a meeting request, etc.,) is sent to one or more recipient users, the message may include information manually added by a sender user. For example, if the electronic message is an email, the sender user may include information, such as information or an attachment of information items (e.g., documents) pertaining to the subject of the email. As another example, if the electronic message is a meeting request, the sender user (i.e., meeting organizer) may include information, such as a generalized agenda for the meeting, an attachment of information items that will be presented at the meeting, etc.
Further, if the sender user sends the message to a plurality of recipients, the same message and the same information are sent to each recipient user. For example, if the sender user sends a meeting request, each recipient user of the request receives the same copy of the request.
In an enterprise situation, for example, a company, school, social network, etc., a given user may encounter hundreds (or more) of documents or other information items, each with varying degrees of relevance, interest, or importance to the user, and that are oftentimes scattered across a variety of workloads and storage systems (e.g., email accounts, calendars, social feeds, intranet sites, network file systems, etc.). A sender of an electronic message may not be aware of information items that are available and that are related to the subject matter of the electronic message or relevant to individual recipients of the message. Additionally, a recipient of an electronic message may not be aware of information items that are available and relevant to him/her and that are related to the message.